


Wind Me Up

by MapleLantern



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Huxloween 2017, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ragdolls and clockwork soldiers, weird sex allegory...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: Hux isn't allowed to go out - what if he winds down and no one is there to wind him back up? But he so wants to watch the Halloween Parade, so he risks it.





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/gifts).



The early morning full moon looked rippled and Hux realised that his vision was blurring as he sank down behind a stack of crates. He’d never been this exhausted before, not even last year when he’d barely made it back home....

 

_ Hux shivered when the Professor laid on cold hand on his bare shoulder blade to hold him steady, his fingers twitching where they were holding the tail of his shirt up against his collar.  _

 

_ “You could've waited until morning.” Brendol grumbled, fumbling still half asleep. “You're not that desperate yet.” _

 

_ Hux didn't say anything, but he couldn't help a muffled groan through his teeth when Brendol gave his key a sharp twist. It hurt. Like needles creeping down his spine as the mechanism was wound back tooth by tooth.   _

 

_ “Oh stop it.” Brendol didn't slow his pace, and by the fifth twist Hux was gnashing his teeth to stop himself kicking his feet. “There.” _

 

_ Brendol released the key and just like that sudden warmth spread from Hux’s spine instead, smoothing over the pain of the winding as the energy began to infuse through his bones again. _

 

_ Hux dropped his shirt back down and reached for his red waistcoat.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” He said as he buttoned it. _

 

_ The professor mumbled something but didn’t spare Hux another glance as he headed back for the tower stairs and his bed.  _

 

_ Hux made a face at his back before gingerly sliding off the table and stretching, his fatigue dissipating with every passing second.  _

 

_ He didn’t usually wake Brendol in the night to wind him, was usually much better at regulating his energy, but sneaking out of the tower to watch the Halloween parade had taken more effort than he had anticipated. By the time he’d made it back to the tower his joints were aching with fatigue and he was worried that if he waiting until morning then his clockwork might slow to a stop completely…. _

 

“Worn out by the parade, huh?”

 

The figure seemed to be speaking mostly to itself as it tilted Hux’s face up to the light, clicked it’s tongue disapprovingly, and began to push it’s hands under his red coat, pulling the tail of Hux’s shirt from his belt. 

 

Despite knowing what they were doing, if Hux had had the energy he would have protested. Brendol had always wound him and now that it was happening Hux found he didn't like someone else doing it. 

 

“Clockwork,” The voice grumbled, it's soft fingers groping a little before closing around Hux’s key. “Always falling asleep.”

 

Hux was lining up expletives to reply with when he could summon the strength to do so, but they were startled out of his head as the fingers began to turn his key. 

 

It was smooth, no jerks stops or starts to send twinges of pain through his joints, but rather a long, slow turn of the key which felt as if he'd taken a deep, satisfying breath instead. He could still feel his posture straightening with the turns, but it wasn't unpleasant. 

 

They stopped at three, two less than Brendol normally did, and let go; giving Hux room to stand as warmth infused his limbs again. 

 

It was a ragdoll. 

 

His brown bead eyes reflected the lamplight, the line of thick twine stitches that ran between them making them look a little uneven. That explained the softness of it’s fingers, although now he was looking properly Hux could see that the velvety skin was threadbare in some places. 

 

“Better?” The doll asked, head tilting underneath it’s fraying hood.

 

Hux nodded, securing his straps back across his chest. “Thank you…?”

 

The ragdoll gave a crooked smile. 

 

“Kylo.”


End file.
